


Turning the good bad

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: A Happy Ending, Evil, F/F, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pain, Torture, True Love, Turning bad, bad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A long oneshot story about how a sentence turned even the nicest of girls bad, all because of family history.
Relationships: Felicity Foxglove & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Turning the good bad

Okay...so one person can change the history of an entire family and their lives, but there would always be that one person that tried to change things round, make their family name worth something good and better, however that would not always go to plan.

Felicity was ready for her first day at Cackles, after getting ready and heading off to the school, she thought about all the happy memories she’d be able to make there, which covered what her shitty family life was like, little did she know school would be as torturous as home was.

Walking into school, the first years were getting their names marked down in the register before they walked into their school for the first time as real students.

“Who are you?” Miss Hardbroom, the deputy headmistress asked.

“Felicity Foxglove...well met.” Felicity smiled.

“Ughh...your Fenella Foxglove’s daughter aren’t you?” Miss Hardbroom asked with a stiff tone in her voice.

“Uh yes...” Felicity said, her smile fading when she could see the stiffness in the woman’s voice.

“Il be keeping a close eye on you foxglove.....none of your family can be trusted.” Miss Hardbroom sneered.

“But I-“ Felicity said, but was cut off.

“I’m not hearing it Felicity get in, see you’re already causing trouble!!” Miss Hardbroom yelled, making the little girl run off sadly.

Packs of students stared Felicity down as she walked through the corridors, knowing who her family were known for, plenty of crimes and murder.

“Oh look it’s another murder girl! Everyone watch out!” One girl said, laughing along with her friends.

“Everyone stay away from her unless you want to face death!” Another girl said, eventually she had a corridor of students laughing at her, before she ran of into a corner and broke down to the floor in tears.

“Hey what’s wrong?” A young witch named Mildred Hubble asked, some other girls tagging along with her.

“Everyone thinks I’m evil and I’m not!! Just because I’m the daughter of a mother who commits awful crimes, my dad was the same but he’s in prison now....everyone thinks I’m the same as my family and I’m not!!! They think just because I’m the daughter of a family with a bad history that I’m nasty and evil like them, and I’m not!! Even Miss Hardbroom hates me!” Felicity cried hysterically.

“Shh shh...” Mildred said, kneeling down by Felicity and wrapped her arms around her.  
“Don’t listen to stupid people....to me you look like a wonderful girl....you look so kind and sweet and loving...stay with me and my friends... we won’t be nasty to you.” Mildred suggested, feeling bad for the girl.

“Yeah, come join us.” A girl named Maud smiled.

“Yeah we would love to have you with us.” Another girl named Maria smiled.

“Welcome to our squad of friends!” The final girl names Yanira said, hugging Felicity.

Months into term, Felicity made best friends with the girls, even getting into a relationship with a Mildred, they were an inseparable couple, spending practically every moment they had together.

However, that day things were gonna change, it was the day Felicity’s life was certain to change forever.

“Right girls.....” Mr Rowan-Webb dragged along his words. “Today we will be doing family trees, after you finish your trees, I want you to tell me about your family, you have 45 minutes girls.” He said as he sat down in his chair.

“Fuck sake...” Felicity muttered.

“Come on Fliss.....it’s gonna be okay I promise.” Mildred said.

“Everyone will just laugh at me....I can’t speak about my family.” Felicity frowned.

“Ha! We all know about your family anyway Felicity!! It’s all murder after murder after murder, it’s a surprise you never actually entered this school already armed...why did you even bother coming here if you knew no one would like you....why don’t you go and do what your family’s known for....you’re entire family deserve to drop dead, each and every single one of you...evil evil people....you’ll never be liked Felicity...get over it and fuck of out our sights.” Ethel Hallow yelled.

“You know what!? FINE I WILL GO!! I WISH I NEVER CAME TO THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE ANYWAY!!” Felicity screamed, tears streaming down her face, as she grabbed her bag and stormed out the room.

“Thanks a lot Ethel!! Are you stupid!?” Mildred yelled.

“You’re the bad one here! No one else.” Maria said angrily.

Felicity ran into her room, flung her bag on her bed and broke down crying again.

“I’m fucking done!!” She screamed to herself.  
“I can’t be happy, and it’ll be the same wherever else I go! It’s pointless!” She said.

That’s when she came up with the idea, no matter how hard she tried to be nice, barely anyone could accept her, so she decided she was going to turn things around and become bad....in short words sell her soul to the devil.

She lit candles around her room and had drew an upside down pentagram across her floor and had everything prepared ready to sell her soul to the devil. Bit by bit she chanted a spell until finally she had finished and she had felt a gush of dark, black magic hit her like a ball to the face. Suddenly everything about her had changed, her light magic had drained and she was a good girl no longer.

Momentarily, Mildred and the girls walked in to see the scene.

“FELICITY NO!!!” Mildred said horrified.

“Oh you didn’t.....you didn’t...” Maria said.

“Oh I did, I’m not a stupid good girl anymore, that me is gone.....this is the new me....the bad me...no one accepted me as a fucking good person so I’ve given up, I’ve gave my soul to the devil and now I’m bad. Sorry girls.” Felicity said a smirk appearing on her face.

“You evil person!! I can’t believe you betrayed us like that!” Yanira yelled, clearly upset she was gonna lose one of her friends.

“Oh fuck off!!” Felicity shouted, throwing a torture curse Yanira’s way.

“FELICITY!!! I-I can’t be with you anymore! Not when you’re like this! We’re over.....I don’t love you anymore.” Mildred cried, walking away.

“It’s your loss.....we don’t want too know you anymore....” Maria said, leaving Felicity alone.

Weeks later, Felicity was expelled from Cackles, for her misbehaviour and was sent home.

“Felicity....what’s going on, what In Satan’s name are you doing home from school?” Fenella sighed.

“I was expelled, for misbehaviour, for selling my soul to the devil and torturing girls there.” Felicity smirked, walking up to her room leaving Fenella speechless.

Moments later Fenella decided to call Felicity’s ex-tutor, Sartana Broomhead.

“Oh Fenny, hello dear, what’s up?” Sartana asked.

“Oh I have news for you!” Fenella giggled. “Felicity was expelled from Cackles for torturing the girls there and selling her soul to the devil...she’s finally given in and came like us!” She said giddily.

“Oh YES!!! Just what I always wanted..send her to me....il tutor her again till she’s ready to leave her schooling years, il teach her the rest of the dark magic she needs to learn in order to become as evil as us.” Sartana grinned evilly.

Days later, Felicity was sent back to Sartana’s mansion for tutoring, this time Sartana treat her slightly differently.

“Well Met my little Flissy....so nice to have you back here! I’m glad you changed and came like us, il teach you all you need to know about dark magic in order to become like me and your mother.” Sartana grinned.

“Oh yes!! I can’t wait, I’m gonna make everyone re-pay for the way they treat me!!” Felicity smirked.

“Oh that’s my girl!!” Sartana said excitedly and she hugged her evil little student. Sartana places and upside-down pentagram In Felicity’s arm to mark that she was part of the dark side. 

Years and years had passed and Felicity was now one of the most evil and bad people in the world, joining in, in many crimes and murders. She had a daughter of her own now, her name was Olivia.

“Now listen up you worthless, useless piece of fucking shit!! You’re gonna show that school how bad our family really is, don’t be like all the other stupid girls there, you’re gonna be a bad, mean girl, no hesitation.” Felicity said to her daughter, it was her first day of Cackles Academy.

“But I don’t want to be like you mum!! You’re horrible and evil and I don’t want to be like that!! I want to change our family name and make it worth something good, not be evil and cruel like you! I hate you you’re a awful person!” Olivia yelled at her.

“YOU WILL DO AS I SAY TOU SCUMBAG!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO!! YOU ALWAYS LET ME DOWN!! YOU’RE WORTHLESS TO THIS FAMILY NAME!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!” Felicity yelled, hitting her daughter hard across the face.

“I-I’m sorry mum....I-I will do as you ask...I’m sorry.” Olivia cried, barely able to feel her face she was hit that hard.

At the school, Olivia had finally arrived, holding on to her cheek.

“Little girl are you okay?” Maria Zaragoza, the new headmistress asked, she had took over from her granny, Ada Cackle’s position as headmistress.

“My face hurts.....it is so painful.” Olivia cried, she still felt as if she had just been hit.

“Oh sweetheart who did this to you?” Maria asked.

“My mum did....I’m Olivia Foxglove...” Olivia said, startling Maria and the other staff, which were also ex-pupils at Cackles.

“Oh my god It’s Felicity’s daughter...” Mildred, the deputy headmistress said.

“Who’s Felicity?” The potions teacher, Destiny Hardbroom said.

“Oh you don’t want to know the fucking bitch, she’s awful...she used to be our friend in first year....that was till she gave her soul to the devil.” Yanira Rivera, the art teacher said.

“Oh...” Destiny frowned.

“Please....my mum is horrible...she’s abused me my whole life....I’m scared incase no one here likes me.” Olivia said fearfully.

“It’s okay darling, you have our support, we will sort your mother out don’t worry.” Maria said, wanting to protect her little student.

An hour or so later, Maria was in the hall, presenting an assembly to her students, when Felicity came flying through the doors.

“Hello, Hello, Hellooooooo Cackles!!” She said evilly, sending swirls of dark magic everywhere .

“FELICITY!! Don’t you dare harm any of these girls or I swear you will have hell to pay!” Maria yelled stepping down from the stage.

“Oh I see....that’s her.” Destiny muttered.

“Yes that’s me...and oh how I’ve missed this place so much....missed seen your pathetic faces, this place is as dull as it was when I was expelled all them years ago, you could of at least lightened the place up a little.” Felicity frowned.

“Out of our school now Felicity before I get the police to get you, then you’ll be sent to prison....away from everyone, where you deserve to rot for abusing your daughter the way you have!” María said angrily.

“Oh fuck off, what in Satan’s name are you gonna do!? She deserves what she’s given, she’s stupid and worthless!” Felicity laughed nastily.

“No....you know what that girl truly needs, a mother who loves her!!” Maria said, as she bounced on top of Felicity sending her flying to the ground, and before anything, performed an exorcism on Felicity, freeing all her dark magic and bringing her light magic back.

“I-“ Felicity said speechlessly.

“Il give you and Liv some time...” Maria said, transporting them both away.

“Mummy...” Olivia cried.

“Oh Olivia I’m so sorry!!” Felicity sobbed into her knees seeing the state of her daughter.

“No no no don’t cry....it’s not your fault mummy...I can tell you lived a life of pain as a child....it’s not your fault.” Olivia said, taking her mums hands.

“I did....I suffered pain and abuse as a child...until finally at 11 or 12 years of age I finally gave in and gave my soul to the devil....it was the worst thing I did....it ruined my life. I’m so sorry for hurting you darling...I hope you can forgive me....I love you my baby girl.” Felicity said, hugging her daughter tightly.

“I’m so sorry mummy...no one seemed to ever understand you from what I can see...I know your a good person now and of course I forgive you....let’s turn a new page and leave all this bad stuff In the past. I love you too mummy.” Olivia smiles hugging her back. Felicity felt the warmth between them both like a mother and daughter should.

Moments later, Felicity sorted stuff out with her ex-friends and they all forgave her.

“I’m happy you changed Fliss.....how about having a job here? You can be our chanting teacher....we don’t have one...and I knew you always had a talent for chanting.” Maria smiled.

“Yeah sure i’d love it.....thanks so much for accepting me again....” Felicity smiled.

Weeks later, thing were back to normal...everyone happy...Mildred And Felicity regained their love and fell into a relationship again, eventually even getting married to each other.

“How cute.....” Olivia smiled, proud of the woman her mother became.

“She’s a great person you know Liv.....and now you’re gonna have two fantastic mothers to live with, you’re lucky.” Destiny smiled at the two on stage as they spoke their vows and gave each other the official marriage kiss at the end.

Felicity and Mildred smiled as everyone clapped and cheered for them, Felicity’s life had changed once again, she was happy and living her best life, their family name had finally been restored as something good.


End file.
